What Would Happen
by StellaSmooth
Summary: "What If..." seems to be on Evie Cousland's mind a lot lately. However, she didn't expect her what if to involve a childhood crush. Rated T for now, but subject to change!
1. Warhorses in Velvet

_Ok, so I've been dying to do my own Bann Teagan fanfic and this weekend I finally decided to break down and start it. I was listening to an old Meredith Brooks song while attempting to write another chapter for MHUA when the lyrics made me stop dead and open up a notebook and start jotting down ideas for this story. I'm still working on the next chapter of Maker Help Us All as well, so don't worry. I haven't given up on that. I just wanted to get this one out of my head to make room for some more righteous Grey-Wardening! Enjoy!_

* * *

Evelyn stared down at the offending garment that her mother had laid across the bed for her nearly an hour before in complete disgust. She was irritated that they had travelled such a distance to attend this event at Redcliffe, but to try and wrap her up like some sort of pretty package for random wishy-washy noble dunderheads to paw at was nearly unforgivable. At nineteen, she was just the right age for every bachelor who assumed he was eligible to vie for her attention and her mother seemed to be counting on that. Evelyn loved Eleanor dearly but this little game she played to marry her off so she could get more grandchildren was ridiculous.

She suddenly wished more than ever that she had refused to accompany her mother and father to this place and stayed back in Highever with Fergus. Her brother had wanted to come, the Arl's brother was one of his closest friends and this party was in his honor, but their father had insisted that he stay and take care of the Terynir in his stead. Evelyn let out an aggravated sigh; there was no way in hell she was going to participate in this debacle. It was going to take a team of warhorses to pull her out of the safety of this guestroom.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door as she paced the room. Though she had absolutely no desire to see anyone she bid the guest to enter anyway. This wasn't her home after all. She was not surprised when her father ducked into the chamber and closed the door behind him. _"Team of warhorses," she thought to herself, "or my father…damn." _She steeled herself for the coming battle and shot him a frown as she knew what was about to happen. She warily kept her eyes on him as she crossed the room to plop down onto the bed.

A knowing smile spread across Bryce Cousland's face as he observed his youngest. "What's the matter, Pup? You don't like the dress your mother had made for you?" he asked, motioning to the flowing green velvet garment. Her frown deepened but she did not answer him, casting her eyes down to the item. It was a beautiful dress, deep hunter green with a squared neckline that was followed with a gorgeous gold ribbon, woven in an intricate dwarven design. The long bell sleeves and the hem that would drag the floor were also adorned with the gold accent making the garment simple but absolutely stunning.

Her father watched as she appraised the dress, but he could also practically hear the gears turning in his daughter's head. She had no intention of allowing him to charm her into getting ready the way he usually could today. He strode across the guest room and took a knee in front of her, taking her delicate long fingered hands into his as he peered up at her lovely face. Her countenance still bore the tale-tell signs of her irritation; pursed lips, jaw set and eyes tightly shut against his attempts to sway her.

She felt him gently set her hands back on her knees, heard him shuffle, and felt the bed space beside her dent with his weight. "_Here it comes," she thought as a slight panic rose in her, "but you will not win today, Father. I am ready this time…I hope."_

"Pup," he began in his comforting voice, but she cut him off before he could say anything else.

"No, not today father," she declared heatedly as she stood up and faced him, "I refuse to be wrapped up like a pretty present so that these BOYS can fight over a chance to decide which of them will have the right to unwrap me!"

Bryce kept his face carefully neutral as his daughter continued her rant. He couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Eleanor as she shook her finger in his direction. Her soft raven curls framed her delicate features and fierce emerald eyes were set like glittering jewels against her pale cheeks. She was the perfect combination of her mother and father though her fiery temperament and will to battle was all Eleanor.

"I love mother with all my heart, but this little game that she insists on playing is absurd," she stated in an acidic tone, pushing her palm toward him to keep him from speaking, "We are here for Bann Teagan's birthday and that should be it. What does he care if I'm dressed like a doll from a fairy tale? It's his day, not some opportunity to turn me into some noble idiot's baby making foothold to the throne."

His lips twitched at her fervor and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling as she began to pace again. She was seething and lost in her own thoughts when he ventured to speak again.

"I don't think your mother's intention was to offend you, Evie," he said in his best fatherly but diplomatic tone, "though I think that she would be terribly disappointed if you chose not to wear it. It was a gift, after all. I also believe that Teagan would be equally disappointed if you decided to remain in your room." He rose from the bed and gave her hair a gentle tug as he continued his on his way to the door. "Just think about it, Pup, that's all I ask," he said quietly as he stopped and pulled the wooden portal open, looking back over his shoulder at her. She had stopped pacing and was eyeing him balefully before abruptly turning her back on him and peering down at the dress again. He smirked as he pulled the door shut behind him. _Mission accomplished._

* * *

Evie moved carefully down the stairs, the long hem of the velvet dress dragging slightly behind her. It embraced her curves in a divine way from the square neck all the way to her hips where it then cascaded to the floor in layers of soft folds. She grimaced as she reached the bottom of the stairwell and smoothed her clammy palms down the heavy fabric. _"This is going to cause a LOT of unnecessary attention," she thought unhappily, "Teagan better be damned glad that I like him." _She huffed irritably at the thought and hastily ran her fingers through her dark locks before finally deciding to make her way toward the main hall. As she turned the last corner in the corridor that would lead to her final destination she spied a man squatted with his back against the stone wall. He was finely dressed and had his hand buried in his medium length reddish brown hair.

At the sound of her light footfalls he sighed tiredly and turned his gaze toward her. Their eyes met and she sucked in her breath, it had been almost three years since she had last seen him and Maker's breath was he handsome. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks at the thought and dropped her eyes to the floor quickly so he wouldn't see it as he rose from his position with fluid grace.

"It can't be," he exclaimed, closing the distance between them as she rubbed her palms together nervously, "Is that little Evie Cousland all dressed up?"

She wrinkled her nose at his statement, her eyes flashing as she met his gaze again. His brows were furrowed and his expression of disbelief only served to make him look even more attractive. _"Damn," she thought, "It was a childhood crush, a silly thing. Casual…must act casual." _She cleared her throat and put on a nonchalant expression before answering.

"I don't know…are you Teagan Guerrin, skipping out on the entire fake noble pleasantry of his own party?" she queried with a wry smile.

He chuckled in the rich deep way that she had always loved when she was a girl and much to her surprise he took her delicate hand into his and slowly brought it to his lips, brushing her knuckles with a kiss. The contact only served to start a slow burn in her that threatened to engulf her completely as she looked into his sapphire eyes.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, M'lady and if I might be so bold, you are looking lovelier than ever," he said, flashing her an incredibly sexy grin that set her heart to fluttering at a rapid pace in her chest, "and though it is quite stunning, of that you can be assured, I question your mother's choice in your attire this evening." He finished his statement with a knowing smirk, his expression alone confirming that his memory of her usual style of battle dress was not overlooked.

Evie didn't know if it was the fact that he still held her hand in his, that he knew she would never dress like this on her own, or if it was the softness in his chiseled features as he gazed at her but she giggled in a girly way that had not emerged from her in years. She found the sound that had bubbled up from her throat even more embarrassing than the green gift wrap that she had on at the moment. He was still smiling in his cat-who-ate-the-canary way as she hastily slipped her hand from his grip. "Well, my mother has some interesting ideas about what I should be doing these days," she bit out as she stepped away from him and crossed her arms over her chest, "And I…"

"Think she's full of rubbish and that you should live your life in whatever way that you want," he interrupted with a quirk of his eyebrow, "if only it were that easy, Evie."

The smile that had been plastered on his face had melted away into a more serious look as he stepped forward and placed his hand on her elbow. She started to protest as he led her over to a stone bench and motioned for her to take a seat but his look killed it before it escaped her lips. He settled on the seat beside her before he continued.

"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel," he said as his hand found its way back into his hair, "Eamon has been pestering me to marry for a few years now. This little _party_ is his way of assisting me by gathering up all of the available ladies of the realm." He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "What he fails to realize is that I do not require or want his assistance."

She nodded in agreement feeling an even stronger kinship to the man and slipped her hand onto his shoulder even though her gut told her the move was a mistake. The moment her fingertips rested on the fabric of his tunic she felt a shudder ripple through him and would have removed her hand right then had his eyes not pinned her in place. She held her breath as his heat wound its way around the hand she had placed on him. Their faces were only a few inches apart now. _"What if…" she thought._

They were brought back to reality by the sound of the main hall door opening. She quickly dropped her hand back into her lap and looked up to see her father entering the hallway. Teagan's posture went ramrod straight as he rose to greet the Teryn. "My lord," he said smoothly and he grasped the older man's arm, "It's a pleasure to see you. I am glad that your family accepted my brother's invitation."

"The pleasure is mine, Teagan," he returned, passing a look to his daughter who seemed more nervous now than she had earlier, "I see that my Evelyn isn't the only one who prefers to not take part in affairs such as these."

"Ah, you caught me," Teagan said throwing his hands up in surrender, "I needed to get some air away from the endless prattle and happened to run into Evie while I was out here. We were just about to come in and join the festivities."

"Right, right," he replied nodding to the Bann, "I shall see you both inside then." He looked at his fierce girl one more time as she grimaced at the stone floor before shutting the door behind him again.

Evie gave an un-ladylike snort as she stood. "Smooth," she said with a roll of her emerald eyes. Teagan chuckled as she ran her hands over her face and sighed.

He walked to her side and offered his arm. "Shall we," he queried with a grin as he jerked his head toward the main hall. She wrinkled her nose at him but slid her arm through his. "We may as well get it over with, at any rate," he said conspiratorially as led her through the door.


	2. Admissions and Regrets

_The first thing that I'd like to do is apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. I was running into some timing issues that I wanted to take care of before posting. I want to thank everyone that has read, lurked, set favorites and alerts for this: Eva Galana, Rhiannaskye, Kazzyb59, Violet Theirin, and Sarah1281!_

_I also wanted to send a special thank you to **Violet Theirin** for taking time out of her busy schedule to deal with a bunch of silly questions and for helping me along when I had issues with bringing this chapter forward! Thank you, M'lady, advice from a master is always appreciated! Also, if you're looking for some primo story-telling please check out and review her Bannhammer tale "The Tangled Web We Weave." You won't regret it!_

_As always, bioware owns all...thank you for letting me build miniature wardens and mage towers right in the middle of your sandbox._

* * *

The sky was already as black as pitch and spun through with stars when they finally emerged from Kinloch Hold. She was bone-tired and the gentle rocking of the small boat that she shared with Sten was threatening to put her straight to sleep. A tendril of fear snaked it's way through her body at the thought and her muscles tensed ready for battle once more.

"Why do you show fear now, human," Sten questioned without looking at her, "the battle is past. Is this the way of your pathetic kind, to show fear after a battle is won?"

She imagined that his features held the same look of contempt for her that they had since she released him from his cage in Lothering, and that thought alone was enough to erase the wicked fingers of fear and have it replaced by her irritation with the qunari. _Giant ass, she thought, grimacing at the back of his head. _She squared her shoulders off and refused to answer his question. She was beginning to think that she should have left him to rot in the cage they had found him in, but knew that her conscience would never have allowed it. They spent the next fifteen minutes in silence and when the small boat finally docked she scrambled out of it wanting to put as much distance between them as possible.

After putting a little bit of distance between them and Lake Calenhad she led them back to the camp that they had set up the previous night. Her mabari, Arno, greeted them with a happy bark as they entered the small clearing, nearly knocking his master over as he barreled into her legs. She gave him an affectionate pat on the head before retrieving her pack from her tent and heading toward the fire. Stripping her cloak off she placed it on the ground before the crackling flames and took a seat on it. She stared into the dancing fire nibbling the dried fruit and meat she had fished from her pack when Alistair approached and settled down on the ground beside her.

"So, today was different," he began, running his hands through his hair, "but we have secured the support of the magi, that's what is important, I suppose. It's hard to believe that Uldred nearly succeeded in destroying the circle."

She nodded absently, mind going back to the chaos that they had found the tower in that morning. "I know little of blood magic, but had no idea it could be that devastating," Evie replied quietly, "It's not something that my fa – that we ever really talked about." Alistair caught the hitch in her voice and the rephrase in her sentence but did not comment. They had a brief yet strained conversation about the loss of her family in Lothering when she had asked him if he needed to talk about Duncan. He wasn't able to get much from her, but it was enough to discern that it had been a treacherous event brought on by anothers jealousy and that she was in no way ready to face what had happened, much less talk about it with a man she hardly knew. He watched her delicate features contort as her already grey mood turned darker. She moved to take her leave of him but before she could rise he grabbed her wrist.

"Look," he said quietly, "I know this hasn't been easy for you. You've only seen death, destruction and pain since your joining. You haven't gotten a chance to experience the good parts of being a warden. I – I just wanted you to know that it won't always be like this...once this blight is defeated..."

She gently twisted her arm from his grip and gathered up her cloak and pack. Before turning away she met his eyes and her face softened. "Thank you Alistair," she said, offering him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "You should get some rest, we will begin our journey to Redcliffe in the morning."

Without another word she turned away from him and left him sitting by the fire. She felt his eyes on her back as she silently made her way to her tent and disappeared inside. _"It's for the best," she thought as she laid back on her bedroll and stared at the top of the tent, "for every time I end up being close to anyone they end up dying in some horrible way."_

* * *

_Alright...breathing in, breathing out, you're good at this, remember? No need to panic. This will be easy...like plowing through a crowd of hurlocks naked screaming and flailing my hands. _The urge to turn and run back the direction they had come from filled her limbs as they crested the hill that looked down on the small village of Redcliffe. The last thing she wanted or needed was yet another reminder of what she had lost over the span of a few months. Yet here that nasty reminder was, rearing it's ugly head in the form of the small wooden cottages that stood in the shadow of Redcliffe Castle.

Wynne, Alistair and Sten started down the grade toward the town but she just couldn't get her feet to cooperate and follow them. How could she when only a year ago she had been in this same place with her now murdered parents feeling pressured to carry out an evening of stuffy noble protocol. _That's just it isn't it? You aren't a noble anymore...and this isn't some asinine reception. You are a grey warden now and you are here to ask for aid against the coming blight. Suck it up, Evie and do your damn duty._

Eyes on the ground, she sucked in a deep breath and began her first tentative steps down the hill. _See, that was easy...now you just have to keep walking, _she thought as she ran headlong into Alistair. Her fellow warden caught her as she stumbled, clutching her small frame to his wide chest with a surprised gasp. She quickly gained her feet again and pushed away from the former templar, embarrassed that she had been so clumsy. Without even looking up at him she mumbled out an apology as she shook her head in disgust.

"I guess I'm not the only one with something on my mind," he chuckled as she glared at his comment. She was not ready to breach the subject on her mind with him. "As it is, I—I have something that I want to talk to you about," he stuttered as he observed her irritated expression.

Relief poured through her, at least he was going to spill his guts instead of asking her to do the same. "What's on your mind, Alistair?" she queried tiredly, cocking her eyebrow up at the templar who now sported a fierce blush.

He shuffled nervously and peered down at his feet as if they had suddenly become intensely interesting. "You know how I told you that my mother was a serving girl at Redcliffe castle that died during my birth and that Arl Eamon raised me? Well...he raised me because my father was King Maric," he blurted out as his face turned an even darker shade of red.

Evelyn shifted uneasily as the news slammed into her like a ton of bricks, she wanted to slap him in the back of the head and call him an idiot for keeping that little detail from her but she figured he had his reasons. It was human nature wasn't it, everyone had their secrets...even her. "So, what you're telling me is that you're not just a bastard, but a royal bastard?" she asked cheekily.

He must have decided that it was safe to take a peek at her then, his whiskey colored eyes finally pried off his shoes to see her hand resting on her hip and a wicked smirk on her face. He sheepishly grinned and started nervously picking at a grommet on his splint mail. "Huh, I should use that line. Look, I wanted to tell you before, but the timing just never seemed right. I mean, how does someone just come out and say that?" he queried, not quite meeting her eyes.

Evelyn nodded, she was all too familiar with trying to avoid all of the complications that came from being of noble birth. "I think I understand," she said quietly.

"You...you do? Ah...yes...well great! Now that's out of the way I can just go back to being some nobody who wasn't lucky enough to die with the rest of the grey wardens!" he declared as he turned to start walking down the hill again. She was still standing there rooted in place as he looked back over his shoulder at her. "Let's get moving."

"As you command...my Prince." she said with a smirk as she hurried to catch up with him. The back of his neck and ears turned scarlet as soon as the snarky comment left her mouth and she laughed aloud once she saw the look of horror that crossed his face.

"Greaaat. I can see that I'm going to regret this," he groaned as she continued to giggle at him.

The group had just reached the bridge that would take them back up the hillside to Redcliffe Castle when a young man in tattered armor approached them from the village path. He hurried up to them and launched himself into an introduction then explained to them that the village was coming under attack nightly. The news appalled everyone in the group except for the ever-stoic Sten and they agreed to be taken to the town's Chantry to meet with the person that was organizing the defense of the village. Thomas, as he said his name was, seemed relieved that the small group was willing to assist them.

"Bann Teagan will want to see you all right away," he said as he rushed them down the narrow path.

Evelyn stopped dead in her tracks. "W-wait...who?" she stammered as her legs refused to move again.

Alistair had stopped as well. "Bann Teagan Guerrin," he questioned the man, "brother to the Arl?"

Thomas confirmed this with a quick nod of his head and set off at a quick pace again. Seeing that Evie had no intention of moving Alistair grabbed her upper arm and began to drag her with him down the hillside in pursuit of the man. Her mind still screaming, she jerked from his grasp and glared at him but kept up the pace. Her heart had been in her throat since Thomas had mentioned Teagan's name, and now as they neared the Redcliffe Chantry she was fairly certain that it might choke her. She broke out into a clammy sweat as Alistair looked back at her with a look that showed he was equal parts concerned and confused by her reaction. She didn't even seem to notice. Her thoughts were scattered wildly, she probably couldn't even remember left from right, but her body kept gravitating toward him, knowing that each step forward would bring him closer.

She wanted to scream his name and run to him as soon as she saw him at the front of the chantry...her life had changed so much since they had last seen each other. That night of talking and dancing that they shared seemed like it had been over a decade ago instead of a scant year. The sight of his familiar shape begged her feet to move faster, she needed to be closer, to touch him...to make sure he was real. Then it hit her, she would have to tell him about her family...she would have to see the sorrow in his eyes and hear his condolences. _No! I can't...I'm not ready for this. _As her panic rose she stepped cautiously behind Sten and pulled the hood on her cloak up. _Not yet._

Their party came to a standstill as their guide called out to the Bann. "My Lord?"

Teagan's eyes drifted over the group without really seeing them and settled on the younger man.

"Thomas, wasn't it," he queried in an overly tired voice, "Thank you for showing our guests here. Would you be so kind as to check in with Murdoc?" Thomas gave the Bann a quick nod and bow before hurrying back out of the heavy chantry door.

Teagan's brows furrowed as he spoke to the group before him, eyes resting solely on the bronze giant that nearly blocked the rest of the visitors from view.

"I am Teagan Guerrin, Bann of Rainesfere, and brother to the Arl of Redcliffe. I am coordinating the effort to secure the village from the monsters that have been attacking nightly. Judging by your armor and weaponry I will assume that you are not ordinary travelers – what brings you to Redcliffe?" His eyes still lingered on the qunari as he finished his greeting.

The former templar was the first to speak up. "Bann Teagan, I believe the last time you saw me I was very young...and covered in mud," he said, stepping around Sten so the man could see him better. Teagan seemed to mill this statement around in his head for a moment, but then his eyes lit up and surprise and delight filled his tired features.

"Alistair," he exclaimed in disbelief, "but I thought that you were..."

The warrior cut him off and grabbed his arm, giving it a firm grasp. "Dead? Yes, well...I might have been if Teryn Loghain had his way," Alistair stated simply, "If not for some rather strange outside help WE would be dead with the rest of the Ferelden wardens."

The Bann grimaced at the mention of the Teryn. "Yes, he would have the Bannorn believe that it was the grey wardens who betrayed the King, but I know better than that. Loghain has gone mad and seeks power for himself," he replied, running his hand hastily through his hair, "You said WE, were there more wardens that survived the treachery at Ostagar?"

Her head screamed her her not to speak, but she knew that she was about to be called out. _It's not like I have a choice in the matter now. You can do this, just don't mention them and everything will be fine. _"Just one other, My Lord," Evelyn said as she stepped into view from behind the giant and dropped her hood. She swallowed hard in an attempt to keep her emotions in check as his eyes landed on her. His sapphire depths clouded over and a myriad of emotions passed over his handsome face. The roulette wheel of emotion finally stopped somewhere between pain and disbelief.

"Evie?" he quietly breathed, but he couldn't move. Alistair seemed even more confused than usual as he observed the meeting of his leader and the Bann, or was it a reunion? He took a step back as the tension and high emotion seemed to have it's own quiet battle in the space between their bodies. Teagan was the first to speak.

"But I..." he started, taking a step toward her and laying his hand on her dark leather shoulder guard. "How did you...? I don't understand." She stared up at his face knowing that the flood gates were about to burst.

"I got away, Duncan helped me escape...but my parents, Oren...the Cousland house has fallen," she said as tears began stinging her eyes. _Damn it all to the Black City._ "I was recruited by the wardens shortly before the battle at Ostagar...I never found Fergus." Teagan's hand shook as he slowly brought it to her face. As soon as it caressed the warm soft curve of her cheek he lost all composure and quickly drew her into his embrace. His hands tangled into her hair as her small frame shook against him and she wept bitterly into his chest.

Alistair's jaw dropped as he spun to look at Wynne. Her hand was covering her mouth and she had a look of pure torment. "She's the last of the Couslands, I had no idea." she whispered watching as their leader grieved for her lost family in the Bann's arms. Suddenly Alistair understood why Evie had taken his earlier admission so well...she carried a secret that was much like his. She had told him once before that her family was murdered and that was why Duncan recruited her, but she seemed to have left off that little detail. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that was trying to escape his noble bloodline.


	3. Battles of the Heart

_Ahh, me hearties! It has been a while since I've had the chance to work on this story. In a fit of insane DA2 passion I have been toiling away on another story, Let It All Burn, that you should definitely check out if you're an Anders/Hawke fan. _

_I must warn you all that this chapter will contain my first attempt at real smut. As you know, I generally kind of just fluff my way through those moments in my other stories, but after receiving some advice and a kick in the arse from the wonderful **Erynnar** I have decided to try my hand at something a bit more...racy. (THIS is your fault, evil N. Go mbeire an diabhal leis thu! No really, I still love you...UTAH!)I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you have a weak heart or you're easily embarrassed, then this would be a good time to avert your eyes. Those of you that don't, I hope that you enjoy some 'nekkid Teagan' because you're about to get an eyefull._

_An extra thank you must be giving to Miss N and her POV coaching and also to Jinx for dealing with me the whole time I whined about getting this out of the way. Many thanks to you both for being EXCEPTIONAL!_

* * *

_As always, this pretty much all belongs to Bioware...and they generously let me poke it with sticks until I get the reaction I want!_

_

* * *

_

The night had gone as smoothly as expected when a town was being attacked by the walking dead and they had put an end to the threat with few losses. Finally the endless stream of monstrous creatures had trickled to a stop well before dawn. As the crowd of ill-equipped men dispersed, she instructed those in her party to go to the inn for the rest of the night. They wouldn't be able to get into Redcliffe Castle until morning and there was no point in not resting up before then.

As Evelyn entered the small room a wave of weariness hit her. She sighed heavily as she pulled off her boots thinking about what a fool she had been standing there crying in Teagan's arms. Embarrassed and angry at herself for being so weak, she kicked the boots into the corner and stripped off her outer layer of armor throwing the leathers in the direction of the boots. Dressed in only the thin cotton tunic and pants she wore under her armor she fell over onto the bed. She hated to admit it, but it had felt good to finally grieve for her lost family. It felt like a massive weight off of her shoulders as the loss and guilt loosened it's death grip on her soul and her eyes slid closed.

She growled in irritation as a soft knock sounded on her door. Rolling off the bed, she trudged over to it and wrenched the portal open with a glare, only to find Teagan on the other side. His eyes took in her expression and he took a step back bowing as he went.

"I'm so sorry M'lady," he stuttered out casting his eyes to the floor, "please forgive my intrusion. I will just talk to you some other..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Teagan," she interrupted, "please, come in." She felt oddly giddy that it was him and not one of her traveling companions. He edged past her and entered the room looking around with a nervous pull at his collar as he did so. She watched him with a raised eyebrow as he fidgeted with his hands, still standing in the middle of the room. She had seen this behavior before in Alistair and it slowly dawned on her why he might have shown up at her door in the wee small hours of the morning. That thought alone made her feel strangely empowered.

"So," she said, her voice dropping to a sultry tone as she guided him to a chair nearby, "what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

She could practically feel his sapphire eyes burning across her back as she moved toward the bed, fluidly bringing herself to rest on its edge. Crossing her hands across her lap her intense emerald gaze flicked to his face and she almost giggled as she saw the fine skin of his cheeks slightly pink.

Evie watched him take a deep breath, clearing his throat as the rich voice that she loved rumbled out of him. "I didn't get a chance to properly...thank you...for aiding us last night, " he said rubbing his hands together as his eyes met hers. "And I just wanted to make sure that you're alright, Evie." His hand shot to his collar again giving it another tug like the skin it covered had become uncomfortably warm.

A small smirk crept across her lips and she turned up the charm. "That's funny," she said arching a raven eyebrow, "I was just about to ask you the same thing. You seem a bit...tense. One would think that you are about to confess to a terrible secret..."

A deep laugh rumbled out of his chest as he stood from the chair and crossed to her. His eyes remained locked on hers as he slowly sank to his knees in front of her taking her delicate hands into his. The tone of his voice was now spiked with the confidence it usually held, and that gave her a slight thrill.

"You read me a little too well, Evelyn Cousland," he chuckled lightly, "I fear none of my secrets are safe around you." Never breaking eye contact he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently and letting his warm breath mingle with her fingers.

Instead of the slow burn the same gesture had brought the year before, fire seared through her blood. Her eyes darkened and she stood quickly, dragging him up with their still connected hands. His face registered no small amount of surprise as she shifted him around until the backs of his knees hit the mattress and forcefully pushed him onto the bed. She stood there between his knees staring down at him, emerald eyes glittering like a fire was set behind them. Reaching up, she snatched the band holding her hair allowing it to tumble like a raven waterfall across her shoulders and down her back.

"Maker..." he breathed, eyes wide with shock, "Evie, are you...I mean...is this what you really want?"

"If it isn't what you want you can stop me whenever you like," she answered with a seductive smile running her nails up his thighs.

She smiled as he closed his eyes and shuddered at the sensation she was causing in him, and before she could react he was standing before her again, one hand at the small of her back pulling her tightly to him and the other tangling in her hair as he crushed her lips with his own. She practically melted into his body as their tongues danced together in the heat of the moment. Groaning he pulled away from her lips, eyes boring into hers full of liquid fire.

"I never imagined..." Evie heard his breath catch as her deft hands slid under his shirt causing him to shiver as they skimmed from his muscled torso up, dragging the offending piece of clothing up over his head and tossing it aside. Her eyes wandered slowly across the planes of his perfect chest, hands snaking up his sides and around to his back. He stood absolutely still while her fingertips wandered his bare flesh birthing goose bumps in their wake.

She slowly licked her lips as her wicked fingers slid just below the edge of his pants tracing tortuously around his hips until they met at his belt buckle. A quick flick and a tug later and the belt joined the shirt at their feet. She looked up at him, another smirk forming on her perfect mouth as she lowered it to his chest giving his flat nipple a quick graze with her teeth. A feral growl erupted from his throat, he had had enough. She gasped as his hand wrapped in her hair and firmly tugged causing her to look up at him again. The fire she saw in his eyes made her knees feel like jelly and her hands dropped uselessly to her sides

His free hand burned a path up her body stopping at the V of her thin button down tunic. With a smirk of his own his finger looped in the fabric and each button's thread gave with a slight pop all the way down her front. She gave a low moan as he released her hair and both hands dipped beneath the now open fabric searing her skin across her collarbone and shoulders slipping the now useless garment from them. His eyes never left hers as his hands deftly popped the tie holding her breast band in place and it slipped to the floor between him.

Her eyes widened. "You seem to have some experience with that," she said with a short gasp and the quirk of her eyebrow. Another deep chuckle emerged from him as he took in the sight of her bare skin his warm hands skimming down her back and coming to rest at her hips. He moved closer pressing their bodies together reveling at the feel of her naked flesh against his. His face dipped to the graceful line of her neck, his tongue laving the delicate skin before giving her a nip at the jaw. His lips found hers for the briefest second as she felt his brush below the fabric of her leggings, looping through her underclothes and slowly forcing them lower.

She let out a small cry as he kissed a hot trail down her front stopping at each breast to worry their pink peaks with his teeth and continuing down her flat stomach as he slid the remainder of her clothing from her. He paused at her hips giving each side a quick kiss before standing again and picking her up only to lay her gently onto the bed. Sweat popped up in beads across her skin as she watched him kick off his shoes and release himself from the rest of his clothing. His defined muscles rippled as he slid onto the bed placing his body above her arms braced on either side of her shoulders. Heat rolled off of him in stifling waves as she felt the press of his need against her and she whimpered sure that if he did not take her now that she would burst into flames.

The war raging in his eyes was not lost on her as they teetered on the precipice of becoming one.

"Tell me that you've thought about this moment just as I have," he begged her, feeling her sweat slicked body squirming beneath him. She moaned in response pressing her head back into the pillow.

"Look at me and tell me!" he demanded through gritted teeth as he moved against her, causing her to arch up off the bed and rake her nails down his sides.

"YES, please Teagan!" she gasped out, eyes snapping open to stare into his.

With one fluid motion they became one and he cried out hoarsely. Her heart raced as their bodies rocked together in a rhythm that came as easily as breathing. He was perfect and she was a lost cause as they charged up the summit of passion.

She clutched his hips in desperation, digging her nails into his fine flesh as he drove her to a fever pitch. She screamed his name as the waves of pleasure rocketed through her, driving her to a place where the ghosts of her past could never hope to reach her.

At the sound of her hoarse yell she felt him tense as his body gave in to hers with a shudder. She watched as a look of peace and completion washed over his handsome face yet he remained braced over her, his body trembling in the wake of their exertions. Her hand pulled his face down to hers and she kissed him then pushed him gently with the heel of her hand against his chest. He rolled, collapsing beside her sighing heavily. His fingertips reached out and grazed the curve of her cheek as she turned on her side to face him.

"I feel like I've been holding that in for a lifetime," he said quietly as he searched her eyes, "I just did not believe that you would ever feel the same."

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "And now you know that I do." she said grasping his hand and entwining their fingers. "What will you do with that information now that you have it?" she questioned.

His brow furrowed as he appeared to be thinking of how to answer her. "I would like nothing more than to see where this path takes us, Evelyn," he finally answered, "But I am no fool. I know that you have a task before you that pales in comparison to anything that I can imagine."

She saw fear tinge his gaze and that alone brought back the horror of reality more than anything he could have said. She had to raise an army, to slay an archdemon and defeat a blight and in comparison her feelings for a sole person did not count for much. Despite that, she could not handle the idea of losing him either. She realized that she did not want to be without him.

"I can promise you this, Teagan Guerrin," she said giving his hand a firm squeeze, "If there is life still left in me when this is all over I will happily return to your side, if you will have me there."

He gathered her up in his arms resting his chin on her hair. "I think that I would very much like that, M'lady." he breathed, smiling as he looked out of the window beyond.


	4. The Orlesian Harpy

_So, another cop out chapter. Heh...I'll pre-warn and let you know that this entire chapter is the lead up to entering Redcliffe Castle. I could have just skipped it, but I really wanted to get Evie's opinion of Isolde out there. She's never been fond of the woman and that scene is the perfect place to get it all out in the open. I've taken a few creative liberties with some of the lines...I hope that doesn't bother anyone...but I did try to keep it as close as possible. Anyhow, enjoy!_

_Bioware owns everything!_

* * *

"So we will enter the castle from the cellars and seek out my brother...and pray that he still lives." The Bann finished.

Evelyn did not like the plan. First of all they had no idea what dangers lay within those walls and they had no way of finding out. Secondly, she didn't want him anywhere near that castle. She was just about to protest when Alistair spoke.

"Andraste's knickers!" He exclaimed pointing up the hill. "Would you look at that!"

Evelyn turned to see Lady Isolde and a guard rushing down the incline toward their party. When they made it she all but threw herself at the Bann. The rogue felt her spine stiffen as the woman began talking.

"Teagan! Thank the Maker you yet live!"

It took everything within her power not to sneer at the woman. All of her life the Arlessa had rubbed her the wrong way, and now as she fawned over 'TeeegHaan' Evie wanted nothing more than to backhand the Orlesian harpy. Jealousy squirmed like a snake in her belly. She knew it was absolutely ridiculous but she couldn't stop it. _Who in the hell does she think she is anyway...married to the Arl but attempting at every turn to get the attention of his younger brother. Shameful wench._

She realized that she was grinding her teeth and quickly schooled her features into a mask of neutrality before flicking her gaze to Alistair. How he must have suffered at her whims in his childhood. He was staring back at her, his golden eyebrow raised as if to relay a silent question. Evie shook her head at the warrior and he shrugged.

"I need you to return with me, Teagan. Alone." She put particular emphasis on the last word setting Evie's teeth even more on edge.

The rogue snorted, unable to keep quiet any longer. "Yeah, I don't think so," she spat out voice brooking no argument, "Why don't we all go to the castle."

The harpy whirled on her with a look of utter disgust, her lip curled up like she smelled something foul. This was one of the many reasons Evie had avoided her whenever she had been forced to go to Redcliffe.

"What?" She snapped eyeing the rogue, "Who is this woman, Teagan?"

Evie cut her eyes to the Bann...his eyebrow was quirked dangerously high and the set of his jaw told her that he was trying very hard to remain the gentleman.

"Oh yes, Teagan. Do tell..." The rogue said with a roll of her emerald eyes. Any noble with half a brain could tell who she was just by looking at her...it would figure that this woman's cold glare wouldn't conjure up a picture of Eleanor Cousland.

Before he could reply Alistair cut in with an annoyed sigh. "Lady Isolde, you remember me, yes?" His voice was even but held a very thinly veiled tinge of contempt. Evie resisted the urge to give him a brotherly thump on the shoulder. Good for him. She knew that she was being silly, but the woman grated on her last nerve.

At the sight of the young warrior her sneer became even more pronounced. She looked at him like he was a particularly nasty insect and Evie's hands clenched at her sides. She wanted to slap that look right off of the noblewoman's face. Duncan's words came flooding into her mind at that moment as the woman talked down to her companion, staying her itching hand. _Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title._

Without missing a beat the Bann stepped in. "They are Grey Wardens, Isolde. I owe them my life...and that is Bryce Cousland's daughter. You would do well to check your tone when you address her."

Evelyn didn't miss the flash in his sapphire eyes as they bored into the other woman. She had never been one to use the weight of her family name for leverage. In this case, however, it gave her a sense of smug satisfaction. No matter how childish.

The Orlesian's posture went ramrod straight as she turned to face the warden. Evelyn half expected her to curtsey after the tone Teagan had used on her. She giggled inwardly at the thought.

"Pardon me, M' lady...I would exchange pleasantries, but considering the circumstances..." She began in a quiet voice but was interrupted by Alistair.

"We had no idea that anyone was even alive within the castle walls. You need to give us some answers." He said sternly and completely ignoring her station.

She turned her back on him and once again approached the Bann. Apparently she hadn't missed the slight.

"I know that you want an explanation, but I do not know what is safe to tell." She reached out to touch Teagan's arm but he turned slightly to avoid the contact. "There is evil in the castle...the dead wake and hunt the living. We have imprisoned the mage responsible, but it still continues! And I think...Connor is going mad. He has..." She paused and shot a glance at Evelyn, "seen so much death."

The look the Arlessa had slipped her set off too many internal alarms. _I smell bullshit._

"You are his uncle, you have to help him Teagan! You could reason with him!" Her voice was shrill and desperate.

Evie narrowed her eyes. "Does the Arl still live?" Her tone was a little more crisp than she had intended.

"He is...he's being kept alive so far. Thank the Maker..." Came the reply.

"What do you mean, kept alive?" Teagan questioned, his concern for his brother's situation beginning to show through, "By what?"

The Arlessa's flat brown eyes cut back to the warden again before she answered. So far Evelyn didn't like any of the answers that they were being given.

"She's lying," she whispered to Alistair as the woman talked, "I don't trust her. She isn't telling us everything."

Alistair nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm not buying it. Something is...off."

Evie turned her attention back to the Orlesian. "So this evil, you think it's some kind of demon?"

Her shock at the question was clearly staged and Evelyn didn't have to be a bard to figure that one out. Isolde was a terrible actress. The rogue's features remained neutral as she nodded but her mind was letting the woman have a severe tongue lashing.

"And this mage?"

"He claims that he is an agent of Teryn Loghain and that he was sent to poison Eamon. He could be lying however, I cannot say." She replied quickly. Evelyn watched the shock spread over Teagan's face at the news and felt her muscles tense at the mention of the traitorous bastard. She grimaced...it was working. The harpy was luring him in.

"So what is it that you haven't been telling us? You are obviously leaving out parts of this story." She asked the Arlessa bluntly.

A venomous look crossed her face as she eyed the rogue. Apparently courtly niceties were out the window again. "I beg your pardon? That's a rather impertinent accusation!"

Evie didn't bother trying to contain the harsh laughter that bubbled out of her throat. "Not if it's true."

The Arlessa began wringing her hands as tears sprang into her eyes. "An evil I cannot fathom holds my family hostage! I came for help! What more do you want from me?"

There would be no stopping Teagan now and Evie knew it. He was far too noble to not take the damsel in distress bait. There was no use putting off the inevitable.

"Enough," She said wearily, "Let us just decide what to do."

Teagan's eyes were full of resolve when they met hers. "The king is dead, and we need my brother more than ever. I will return to the castle with you, Isolde."

Evelyn shrugged with a nonchalance she didn't feel as the woman thanked him repeatedly in a sickly sweet tone. "At any rate, it seems like you have little choice." She said stiffly.

"I have no illusions of dealing with this evil alone, Evie," he assured her quietly, "you have proven that you are quite formidable...as have your companions." He waved the Arlessa away. "Isolde, I would like to confer with the Teryna in private before I go...If you would."

She nodded and shot the rogue one last look before taking her leave. Evelyn could have sworn she saw the wench smiling smugly as she started up the hill with her guard.

When she approached he pressed his signet ring into her hand then cupped it with his own while he told her of the plan he had formed. It was surprisingly good. She remained quiet until he suggested that Eamon was to be her priority and that he and the rest of the family were expendable.

"You forget who you are talking to, Teagan Guerrin. I will do whatever it takes to keep you all safe. I won't leave anyone to die. Do not doubt that."

"Brave as well as beautiful," he smiled as he brought her knuckles to his lips, "the Maker smiled on me indeed when he sent you back to Redcliffe...and back to me. I only wish that the circumstances were better. You deserve that and much more."

He leaned in and kissed her soundly much to the surprise of her companions. She almost laughed at Alistair and Wynne's shocked murmurs. Pulling away, he gave her a roguish grin. "Good luck, M' lady."

When he started up the hillside after Isolde, Evelyn finally turned to face her friends. Alistair's eyes were still wide and his mouth agape, Sten...ever stoic and Wynne was giving her a knowing smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What in the Maker's name was that?" The warrior finally managed to sputter out as she started toward the windmill.

"That's for me to know and for you to mind your own business. Pull it together man, we have work to do." She said with a smirk as she slid the signet onto her finger.


	5. Problem Solving 101

_This took a bit longer than I anticipated because my muse was being a fickle butthead. I'm sure that most of you can identify. I'd like to thank everyone who has been sticking with this despite the incredibly long wait between chapter. I promise I'm trying my best to keep the block demons away! It would perhaps be easier if I would concentrate on one story at a time, but I can't bring myself to stop writing on the others. haha. Special Thanks to my readers that have set alerts, favorites and reviewed: EmbersOfAmber, Trevilliana Darkmoon and Kassandra Black! _

_Also heartfelt MUAHS go out to my lovely ladies from the writers chat: VioletTheirin, Erynnar, Ladyamesindy, EmbersOfAmber, and (jumping spiders) Mackillian. You guys are fabulous! How did I surround myself with such talented individuals?_

_Please insert your own witty "It belongs to Bioware" blurb here. I'm too sleepy for witty._

* * *

Taking Teagan down in the fight that ensued after Connor bolted out of the room was one of the harder decisions that she had made that week. It broke her heart to strike him, but better her than Sten...though she was sure that he wouldn't be appreciative of the pommel blow headache he was going to have when he came to. When the last of the ensorcelled guard was dealt with she whirled on the Arlessa who backed away from her advance, hands raised to shield herself.

Evelyn Cousland was enraged, even if Duncan had appeared as a shade before her she would have walked right through him to slap the harpy senseless. She drew back to strike the woman with everything that she could put behind it when her hand was caught by a steel gauntlet. She turned with a screech to see Sten's massive paw wrapped around her wrist and his strange violet eyes peering down at her. She tried to jerk from his grasp but it was useless. She huffed as the giant's eyebrow raised in silent question.

"Fine." She snapped as she waited for him to loosen his grip. When he didn't she swore. "Andraste's ass, Sten...I said I wouldn't. You have my word."

The only sound of reply was the clink of his armor as he released her wrist and stepped away.

Her attention immediately focused back on the Orlesian woman who had backed herself into a corner. The look she wore was one of fear but it didn't hide the hint of smug satisfaction that the giant had stopped the warden from striking her. It was wiped from her face quickly as Evelyn advanced on her again. This time no one made a move to stop her.

"I may not get the satisfaction of backhanding you into the the next age, Isolde, but do not think for a second that you will not answer for your deception." She said through gritted teeth inches from the other woman's face. A hint of sage and rosemary filled the room, the distinct smells of healing magic, causing Evie to turn away from her to see Wynne helping Teagan stand. She was relieved to see that he appeared to be fine. As she took her first step toward him the Orlesian woman bolted past her latching onto his arm and smoothing a hand over his hair.

"Oh Teagan! Teagan! Are you alright?" She exclaimed even as he jerked out of her grip. His sapphire eyes drifted around the room and landed on Evelyn who stood off from the group, her arms across her chest and her eyes burning like hot coals on Isolde.

"I am...better now, I think. My mind is my own again." He said quietly as he turned back toward his brother's wife.

"Blessed Andraste! I would have never forgiven myself had you died!" The woman said, her voice raising as she glanced at the warden. "Not after I brought you here. What a fool I am!"

Evelyn bristled at her implied meaning, her jaw clenching with so much force she thought that she would crack her teeth. She took a few steps toward them fighting the urge to cut out the harpy's lying tongue. She struggled to reign in her anger as the woman continued to speak.

"Please! My son not responsible for this! There must be some way we can save him!" She begged.

Evelyn still didn't trust herself to speak so she cut her eyes over to Alistair. He shrugged. "Well, this has been the first time that she's sounded genuinely concerned since this debacle began." He said dryly.

"We agree on one thing, the child is not to blame." Evie spat. Teagan shook his head and laid a soothing hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and continued. "I have no intention of ending a child's life."

The Orlesian woman's shoulders sagged in relief though it was short-lived.

"He is a child no longer. Connor ceased to be the second he let a demon in...he's an abomination."

Evelyn looked to the door to see the mage that she had pumped for information on what was happening in the castle while they were in the dungeons. Though Wynne and Alistair had protested her decision, she had picked the lock to his prison. She knew that he wouldn't run...his remorse for his role in everything that had happened was more than enough assurance of that. The Arlessa flew into a rage the second she heard his voice.

"You!" She screeched as she stabbed an accusing finger at him, "Filthy mage, this is your fault! You did this to my family! My son!"

Jowan shook his head in denial. "No, I didn't! I didn't summon demons here or anywhere, I told you this before!"

Evelyn couldn't take it anymore. "Enough." She said quietly, but the Arlessa and the mage continued to bicker. "I said, enough!" She yelled as she stepped forward and jerked the woman around so she could look at her. The orlesian snarled and shrugged out of the warden's grip but she did not speak.

"I know that he poisoned the Arl and I also know that you hired this apostate to teach Connor to hide the fact that he was a mage. An apostate that was caught and then regained his freedom by the hand of that treacherous pig, Loghain." Evie stated as she watched them both.

Isolde snorted in disdain. "And you would free him after learning this?

"It was my decision to make and I stand by it. He, at least, did not lie to me." Evie replied coolly.

Jowan hung his head and a pained look overtook his face. "I know you have no reason to believe me, and I am truly sorry that I took advantage of your trust...but I want to help. I want to put this right."

Teagan's grip tightened on Evelyn's shoulder. "I will not refuse your offer of help...not yet, anyhow, but if Connor is truly an abomination..." His voice was tinged with sadness as he shook his head.

The Arlessa's eyes widened as she understood his implied meaning. "No! She said that she would not kill him!" She wailed in dismay as she wrung her hands. "He is not always the monster you saw! Sometimes he can fight it and he is my little boy again! Please, I just want to protect my son!" She was sobbing now and Evie couldn't help but feel that this was the first real emotion the woman had ever shown.

Teagan apparently wasn't sold on it. "Isn't that what started this?" He said, the rough edge on his voice enough to cause a little shiver to run down Evie's spine. "You hired the mage to teach him in secret...to protect him. The evidence of where that led is all around us."

She continued to sob pitifully. "If the Chantry knew that he was cursed with magic they would have taken him away from me! I only wanted him to learn enough to hide it, then..."

"Enough...we can point the finger some more after we figure out what to do. What are our options?" Evelyn cut in.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air and much to her surprise Alistair finally broke it.

He sighed heavily and looked at his feet as he spoke. "I don't think we have any choice...he's an abomination. I loathe the suggestion of killing him...but..."

"He is my nephew, but he is possessed by a demon. As much as it breaks my heart to say, death would be...merciful." Teagan added. His hand left her shoulder to run through his hair in the way he did when he was agitated and when it dropped back to his side her fingers found his and gave a reassuring squeeze. He returned the pressure though his face remained stern.

The apostate cleared his throat. "There is another option...a mage could confront the demon in the fade without hurting Connor. Usually this requires other mages and lyrium but I have...blood magic."

Evie started shaking her head before he even finished his sentence. "No, absolutely not. Blood magic is forbidden for a reason. That is not an option."

The Arlessa ignored her completely "If there is a way, I must know! Tell us how, Jowan, I beg you!"

The mage nodded despite the warden's protest. "Lyrium would generally provide the power needed for the ritual, but I can use someone's life energy to produce that same power. However, it takes a lot of it...all of it, actually."

"So you're saying that someone has to die? Be sacrificed?" Teagan's grip tightened on her hand.

"I said it was not an option, Jowan. No one is being sacrificed." Evie barked.

"I will do it...I will be the sacrifice. I will do anything to save my son."

Teagan's head jerked around to stare at his sister-in-law. "What? Are you insane? Eamon would never allow this, and you know it!"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Either someone kills my son to destroy the monster inside him or I willingly give my life so that he may live. The answer is clear, Teagan."

"Blood magic." Alistair spat. "How can even more evil be of any help? Two wrong don't make a right. This is foolish, I can't even believe we're listening to this."

"I don't know that he could be trusted, this all makes me very uneasy." Wynne agreed.

The Arlessa's flat brown eyes pleaded with the warden. "Please, my son is blameless in this. He should not have to suffer the consequences."

Teagan pulled Evelyn around to face him taking her other hand into his. His face was a mask of calm but she could see the pain in his sapphire depths. "It...it's up to you, Evie. You know more about things of this nature than I...and it will be your companion going into the fade. I trust you, the decision is yours." He gave her a weak smile.

Her eyes didn't leave his as she spoke. "There has to be another way to enter the fade. Jowan said that we would need lyrium and mages to do the ritual. The circle tower is not far from here and we can find both things there. I recently did a very large favor for them, perhaps they can help."

"Indeed. If we have the time, I don't foresee it being difficult to get what we need." Wynne agreed from behind her.

He pulled her closer to him as he spoke in a low voice. "There won't be much time, he will not be passive forever. If this is your decision I beg of you to make haste, the longer you are away the greater the chances of disaster."

She nodded and brought a hand up to caress his cheek. "I will not delay, my lord." She dropped her hand quickly and turned to look at the apostate. "And what of Jowan?"

"I will keep him here...he says that he wants to help, so he will remain and help us look after Connor."

She nodded and stepped toward her companions, motioning toward the door. "To Kinloch Hold, then."

* * *

She stood beside him in silence as they watched the archers fire flaming arrows at the boats drifting down the channel. There had been few deaths during that final night assault, but the numbers from the attacks before her party arrived had been high. She glimpsed Connor and Isolde out of the corner of her eye. The woman had been truly grateful when the boy was spared and had agreed that sending him to the Circle of Magi was what she should have done in the first place. The arrangements had already been made with First Enchanter Irving as he had been one of the mages to accompany her back to Redcliffe.

Teagan's hand slid to the small of her back as he watched the boats go up in flames. He shook his head and let out a long sigh.

"It's a tragedy that it came to this. So many lives lost...homes broken. I wish I could have done more. If you and Alistair hadn't arrived when you did, I shudder to think of what you would have found at a later date."

Evie leaned into his side as he drew her closer. "You would have found a way, Teagan." She said softly.

"Your confidence in me is far greater than I deserve, M'lady." He said turning her away from the dock and urging her toward the town proper. He was quiet for a long stretch as they slowly made their way toward the Inn. "When will you start your search for the ashes?" he finally asked, his face contorting to reflect that he thought the idea was preposterous.

"Dawn," she replied, "We will wait until morning then head to Denerim to seek out this Brother Genitivi and any leads his research will give us. I will keep you informed of our progress by missive."

He nodded as he opened the door to the inn and held it for her. She smirked at the gentlemanly gesture and quickly took a seat at the closest booth lest he pull her chair out as well. She fiddle with her hands as she waited for him to join her and realized that his signet ring was still on her index finger. She took it off and was spinning it idly on the tabletop when he slid into the booth across from her. She caught it with nimble fingers and let it roll into her palm before offering it to him.

"I believe this is yours." She said with a slight grin.

He smiled in return and reached out closing her fingers over the ring, his hand lingering as his thumb caressed the smooth skin of her wrist. "Seal those forthcoming missives with it. You can return it when this is all over. An extra assurance that you will come back to me."

"Afraid that I will see sense and run, my lord?" She questioned, humor glittering in her gaze.

"I hope not," He chuckled warmly, "I would look like a fool trying to chase you down."

"Never fear," she giggled as she slid the ring back on, "I would let you catch me."

Staring into his sapphire depths she loathed the idea of leaving, but duty called. She was really beginning to hate the Cousland family motto with a passion.


	6. Realizations In Ash

_Plunging right along...though it did take me a bit to get into the swing of things with this chapter. I'm attempting to wind my way through as best as I can. Juggling three stories...probably not the best idea I've ever had. haha. Sometimes I have issues getting into a character as I bounce around. Ah well, I hope you enjoy this addition anyway. Thank you to all of the lurkers, those who added alerts and favorites and to the ones that have reviewed: EmbersOfAmber, KaeliRed and omgchocolate! As always, your support humbles me and your feedback gives me a giddy boost every time! Thank you all SO much!_

_Special thanks goes out to my favorite ladies: EmbersOfAmber, VioletTheirin, Erynnar and Ladyamesindy as well as to the folks on Dragon Age Authors Anon on Facebook! You guys always know how to make my day! Much love!_

_Bioware...yeah...they can have it. Oh wait...it's already theirs!_

* * *

The Bann sat at his brother's desk, his head wearily cradled in his hands. Evelyn's party had left from Redcliffe weeks before and it had been the same since he'd had a good nights sleep. He knew it was silly to worry about her, Evelyn Cousland was a woman that could handle her own, but they had been en route to Denerim. A surviving Grey Warden right under Loghain's nose. The thought of what that bastard would do to her or Alistair if captured made his skin crawl. Those thoughts only got darker when he factored in that weasel Howe. He had already proven just how far he would go to get ahead, together he and Loghain would be dangerous beyond belief.

He sighed heavily and looked up when he heard a quiet knock on the study door. He assumed it was Isolde, she had a way of showing up when he wanted to see her the least. He was surprised however when he bid them to enter the room that it was one of the serving girls instead.

He cocked an eyebrow up at the girl. "Yes, Eirenn? Is everything alright?"

The young brunette dropped into a quick curtsey which made him frown. He had lost count of the number of times he had told the household staff that it wasn't necessary. He was beginning to think that they continued to do it just to confound him.

She looked up at him with huge brown eyes and smiled as he waved dismissively, clucking his tongue. "Please don't do that. There's no need."

Her grin widened. "As My Lord wishes." She said, standing up straight and throwing a look over her shoulder before approaching the desk. Her voice dropped to just above a whisper. "You received a missive this morning. I was able to get it before the mistress saw." She said pulling it out of her apron pocket and slipping it into his hands. "I brought it to you straight away, just as you instructed, My Lord."

He peered down at the letter in his hand, fingertips brushing the wax seal that bore his family crest. A tentative relief washed through him as he looked back up at the girl and offered her a conspiratorial smile. "Thank you, dear lady. Your discretion is most appreciated in this matter."

Eirenn grinned widely and winked at him. "My Lord." She said as she dropped into another quick curtsey which garnered an irritable grunt from the Bann. She giggled and quickly left the room.

He leaned back in the chair and snorted when he flipped the envelope over. Her neat block script addressed the letter to 'Lord Teagan Guerrin, Bann of Rainesfere and Attendant of the Arling of Redcliffe .' Uncharacteristically formal for her, perhaps she was in on the servant's little game as well.

"Ridiculous." He said aloud as he broke the seal and pulled the parchment out.

_My Lord,_

_We have reached Denerim, again, no thanks to the regent's efforts to thwart. We were met with some resistance on the way, in the form of an assassin. As luck would have it, the crow was no more loyal to his employer than Howe was to my father. The sheer number of turncoats in Ferelden these days is bordering on alarming, wouldn't you say?_

_We did run into some rather interesting company when we called on Brother Genitivi. It seems that the brother ruffled some feathers in his search for the Urn. His assistant was of no help to us considering the state we found him in, but we were able to locate Genitivi's research. We will be leaving Denerim immediately to journey to a town called Haven. _

_I hope that this finds you doing well and that the Arl's condition has not worsened. We move with all of the haste that the weather allows, My Lord. I pray that our search is not in vain and that we will return in time._

_E._

The Bann read the letter twice more before refolding it and carefully placing it back in the envelope. He felt a small swell of pride at the idea of them besting an Antivan Crow, an assassin from an order that rarely missed a mark. He had no doubt that Loghain had assumed victory as soon as the killer was hired...he was just overconfident enough to presume that the remaining wardens were already dead. That would buy them some time at least.

He stood, yawning as he slid the envelope into his jacket. Perhaps now that he had heard from her he would be able to rest easier. He looked down at the stack of papers on Eamon's desk, another wave of weariness sweeping over him. _Tomorrow, I will work on them then._ He hated putting it off, but he was in desperate need of sleep. Walking around the desk and opening the door he stopped short. Isolde was standing there, hand midair as if she had been about to knock. He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as she brushed past him and into the office. She had that look, the one she often wore when she wasn't getting her way.

He turned and leaned against the door frame crossing his arms over his chest as she paced in front of the desk.

"Is there something you need, Isolde?" He queried tiredly.

She stopped, turning to face him. Her eyes glittered with something he didn't recognize even though her face wore it's usual haughty frown.

"Do you truly believe that this Cousland girl will find the Ashes of Blessed Andraste, Teagan? She hardly seems the type."

"Evelyn will find them if they exist...why do you ask? You seemed eager enough to send her before. What are you getting at?" He asked, his eyes narrowing on her as she leaned back against the desk.

"Nothing of course, Teagan, but one does not have to be blind to see that she is not fond of me. I cannot help but wonder if she would abandon us..." She said thoughtfully, running her hand absently along the smooth wood.

He stared at the woman in disbelief. Jealousy and seeding doubt...that was what this was all about. "You would say this after she went out of her way to save both you and my nephew? She is a good woman, better than most. Perhaps you need to rethink for you are a fool if you believe she would do anything of the sort," He said coolly. "Beyond her other merits, she is sincere."

The Arlessa's eyes were cold as they narrowed on him. "I see," she responded walking around the desk and settling into the chair, "obviously her merits have you quite charmed. Tell me, Teagan, would her father approve, Maker bless him...or would he..."

He cut her off with a snarl as he strode across the room, leaning over the desk. She leaned back in the chair in shock as he thrust his finger in her face.

"You will hold your tongue, Isolde. I have put up with your petty scheming and blatant advances for longer than any man should have to bear. If it would not break Eamon's heart I would tell him of every disgusting plot to get my attention that you've ever employed. You would do good to remember that, as my thinning patience may one day outweigh the need to preserve my brother's feelings." He seethed as he took in her shocked expression.

"I..." She began, but he cut her off.

"What's the matter My Lady?" He demanded venomously, "Surprised that you have finally succeeded?Is this not the attention you were seeking?"

She shook her head dumbly.

"I thought as much." He said in disgust as he straightened and walked toward the door. He stopped to look back at her still sitting there dumbstruck. "If we are quite done here, perhaps you should go check on your husband." He put enough emphasis on the last word to make her flinch and shaking his head walked out of the study.

* * *

Evie and her companions rushed across the bridge to Redcliffe Castle. The search for the Urn had been a success, but traveling across Ferelden had taken much more time than she would have liked. After they had recovered the pinch of ashes she had set a breakneck pace back to the comatose Arl. She felt bad for overworking her company, but they needed Eamon alive, Ferelden needed him. He was one of the few people that she trusted would help them not only against the blight, but against Loghain. She doubted that anyone else would have the nerve to stand up to the Hero of River Dane.

She took the stone stairs two at a time, giving the guards who opened the heavy door a quick nod as she dashed into the main hall. The room was empty aside from the few guards stationed there.

"Where is Bann Teagan?" She barked at the nearest one.

"In the Arl's study last round, Warden." The man replied, snapping to attention.

She gave him a strange look in response to his formal action, but shook her head and took off down the corridor that led to the office. When she reached the end of the hall she threw the door open without knocking. She almost burst out laughing when the man jumped, his handsome features filled with confusion and shock as he gaped at her. It was only momentary for as soon as he recognized her he rushed across the room and scooped her up in a crushing embrace.

"Thank the Maker." He breathed against her hair.

Though she didn't really want to she wriggled out of his arms. "I have the ashes!" She said quickly as she fumbled with a pouch on her belt and withdrew the package with shaky fingers. "Is the Arl..." She stopped and met his sapphire eyes.

"He is the same. Come, let us see if this journey was worth your time."

* * *

The Arl of Redcliffe paced in front of the stone fireplace in the main hall. Despite their protests the man had refused to stay in his bed any longer saying that he'd spent quite enough time there. His brow furrowed as he turned to look at her.

"I have known Loghain for a very long time. He was never a man who senselessly sought power...I do not understand why he would incite civil war when the darkspawn threat is clearly more important. Now, while he fumbles away for support of the regency, he allows that threat to reach our doorstep?" He seemed like he was having a hard time believing it.

"I was there the day he announced he was taking control of the throne, Eamon," Teagan said shrugging, "He is mad with ambition, I tell you. I wouldn't have believed it had I not seen it with my own eyes."

The Arl shook his head and let out a sigh. "Mad, Indeed. He would have to be in order to kill Cailan, attempt to kill myself and destroy my lands! I don't know what happened to him, he always had the kingdom's best interest at heart. Clearly this is no longer the case. He must be stopped. Unfortunately, We cannot afford to fight his war when there is a bigger threat afoot."

Evelyn choked. "What?"

The Arl looked at her and eyebrow raised.

"That man not only caused the death of the king and a sizable chunk of the army, but also condemned my order to death. Then he had the gall to name us as traitors. After that performance I suspect he also had a hand in Howe's betrayal and murder of my family! You do not want to fight? Then offer me a better solution." She seethed. She felt Alistair's touch at her elbow and shrugged away from it.

The Arl looked taken aback by her outburst but said nothing.

"Well, your grace?" She spat.

He sighed again as he searched for words that might assuage her, but knew that he had none. "We do not have the time to wage a campaign against him, surely as a Warden you are aware of this. Someone must surrender if Ferelden is to have a fighting chance against the blight. Divided we will never succeed."

A strangled noise escaped her throat and she turned to walk away from the man only to be caught and turned back around by Sten. "No, Kadan." He said simply as he pushed her back toward the Arl.

She took a deep breath, her hopes that the Eamon would be her greatest ally in this dashed. Her voice sounded strangely monotone as she spoke. "So you intend to give up." Her jaw tightened when he looked as though he might laugh at her.

"Absolutely not. That man's crimes are heinous to say the least and I will see him pay for them. Have no doubt in that, Warden. You must understand, our armies must be reserved for the darkspawn...not for each other. Word of Loghain's treachery both here and against the king will be spread, but it will just be a claim made without sufficient proof." He said as he began to pace again. "While those claims will give his allies pause we must combine it with a challenge that Loghain cannot ignore." He rubbed his beard thoughtfully as he stopped and faced her again. "We need someone with a stronger claim to the throne than his daughter."

Her eyes widened and she cut them to Alistair. He looked as if someone had just punched him in the gut.

Teagan coughed and pulled at his collar uncomfortably. "You intend to put Alistair forth as an heir to the throne? Are you certain about this?"

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I thought that we had an alternative, brother, but the unthinkable has occurred and though you and I have a claim through marriage it would make us be seen as opportunists, no better than Loghain. Alistair's claim is by blood."

"What about me! I suppose I have no say in this?" The former templar asked angrily. "Oh, that's right...my entire life has been snatched around by the blood of a father I didn't know. Of course I would be the best candidate, because no one actually cares what I want!"

The Arl shook his head slowly. "You have a responsibility, Alistair. Without your bid, Loghain wins. I would have to support him for the good of Ferelden. Is that what you would prefer?"

"I...but I..." He clinched his fists as best as his gauntlets would allow. "No, My Lord."

Her throat felt like it might close off as she observed her companions unhappiness with the decision. She wanted to protest in his favor, but knew that what the Arl said was true. "Then you intend to call a Landsmeet?"

"Yes, it is the only way to move forward...then the business of fighting our true foe can begin. What say you to that? I do not wish to proceed without your blessing."

She looked at Alistair for guidance...a deep frown etched across his face but he gave a slight shrug when their eyes met.

"We proceed with your plan, your grace, though I must say that I am loath to make Alistair assume a duty that he was never meant to fulfill. In the end it should be his choice."

"Very well, I will send out word immediately." He replied.

* * *

She laid awake nestled up against the warmth of Teagan's bare chest. It's rise and fall and his slow steady breathing against her hair was soothing, but she had too much on her mind for the fade to take her. There were still two treaties to see to and now a Landsmeet. Soon she would be thrust back out into Ferelden battling the beasts in her nightmares and far away from the man that held her now. It had to be done if the kingdom was to have a future, if any of them were to have one.

Duncan had once told her that a Grey Warden's duty was to stop the blight, no matter the means. She found that she wanted to have it done, no matter the cost. Beyond love, friendship even her vengeance for her slain family. As she sensed Alistair's tainted blood somewhere in the castle with her own, she believed that more than ever. The blight would be ended, even if it cost her life.


End file.
